The present invention relates to a binary exploding target package, a process of forming an exploding target from the contents of the binary exploding target package, and the exploding target product formed therefrom.
In the past, several companies have offered for sale small exploding targets for use in target practice, training, long range competition, etc. Such exploding targets come with all of the explosive ingredients already mixed, and are classified by federal regulations as a hazardous material and as an explosive. In use, such exploding targets are difficult to be heard over the sound of the muzzle blast from a high powered rifle.